


Alleviate

by feckyeswriting (firelord65)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Rey, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pilot Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting
Summary: You have to dosomethingto relieve the tension of just having survived a deadly skirmish. Sometimes, that "something" is your superior.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Star Wars Multishippers





	Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

> The world still needs smutty Reyux in it, right?

They weren’t supposed to have bombers. None of the intel had suggested anything of the sort. The enemy was scrambling to pick up supplies from the dregs of Outer Rim merc factions. For all intents and purposes, the Resistance was two missed fuel deliveries away from being dead in orbit around wherever they had holed up this week. 

So Rey’s gut just about dropped out of her cockpit when the front line of X- and Y-wings peeled off to cluster around the emerging cluster of bombers. Curses dripped from her lips as she punched her TIE into a tight loop, away from the wave of blaster fire now bellowing forth from the line of ships. 

Someone was yelling over the comms. Panic, two cups of caf, and the dregs of the stim shot she’d been given to take over her third shift of the day threaded Rey’s veins with electricity. Her hands would have shook had she not been gripping the stick in front of her so tightly. Instinct guided her movements as she rode out the next barrage of blasterfire. 

Backup was coming, right? 

Her engines screamed even through the sound barriers built into the durasteel plating around the cockpit. Explosions, light, smoke, darkness, terror -- it all bled into the background as Rey swooped through the battlefield. 

It kept her alive, the hazy-yet-knife’s-edge-sharpness that came from piloting through complete abject terror. There were only two priorities:

Protect the Dreadnaught. 

Survive in order to continue fulfilling Priority One. 

The sharpness came from the lightning in her veins and the need to twist, swoop, and scream as only TIE fighters could. The haze filled her head so that she could ignore the death knells of her fellow pilots & crew members. When the first autocannon blew from the bomber’s assault, Rey’s ears nearly split from the feedback. 

Her focus and orders were centered on picking away at the Resistance’s thick coverage of fighters in order to expose the bombers to the remaining cannons. Truth be told, half of the time Rey hardly had to listen to her CO’s orders. There was something left over from the conditioning and constant reinforcement that kept her keyed into whatever the next demand would be. That and she shared what seemed like the same wavelength with her CO. 

Fight. Fly. Target. Destroy. Protect the Order. 

Rey pulled into formation with three other fighters to pick off a particularly spry X-wing that had been dancing a little too far from its fellows. Taking down the starboard engine was enough to send it spiraling into the surface of the Dreadnaught. Rey winced as the collision took out another chunk of the hull. Fire plumed, visible through the viewports before the vacuum of space snuffed it out. 

“Two more bombers to take out!” the CO shouted over the lines. Rey nudged her TIE back into alignment with the other three. There were more than just her squadron riding out here. The Resistance couldn’t keep up against the flood of TIEs available within the  _ Revenant’s _ belly. 

With the destruction of the next squadron of X-wings, there was a shift in the tides. Even as the sweat dripped down the back of Rey’s helmet she could feel the tension in her belly release. Blaster fire slowed and the two remaining bombers peeled off from their approaches. The sudden shift in speed and direction told her they had re-engaged safeties. Retreat became the Resistance’s goal now. 

Here was where the urge to pick off their final dogfighters would be strongest. Rey skirted along the edge of the Order’s front line to spray blaster fire at the disappearing engine trails of the ships. No further did she go, not when she would potentially wander into range of the enemy’s own cannons. 

The call came through the lines to pull back tighter and return to the hangar. Another wave of TIEs, fitted with fresh pilots not their over-exhausted dregs, would fly in to provide the end of skirmish cover. Rey spun about, burning through fuel haphazardly to get in quicker. Three shifts in the hot seat would do that to you, particularly when the adrenaline was still urging her to snap the stick harder and faster. Once she was on board the dreadnaught again, she flung herself from the cockpit. There was a short debrief - casualty counts weren’t run up yet and the ship-side crew was busy putting out fires - and Rey was dismissed, finally, to her own means. 

Her fingers rapped a frenic beat on the leg of her pants. Sweat still clung to the nape of her neck. She couldn’t shake the feeling that came from suddenly being thrown to a standstill from quarter lightspeed.

Her feet carried her through the halls. There was a habit she was forming, an addiction to how she thought - how she  _ needed _ \- to alleviate the tension. 

“Now?” he asked when she appeared in his doorway. 

The door skirted shut behind her, clipping the loose fabric on the back of her flight suit. Breathlessly, Rey nodded. They didn’t bother cutting the lights. Rey couldn’t stand to wait any longer than she already had. She was frenetic. Jitters and electricity. The heat in her palms warmed the cool, bloodless skin of his cheek as she dragged his face to hers. She had crossed the space between them in a single motion. 

“Were you scared, General?” she rasped. His teeth bared, snapped against her lip before they crashed together finally. 

How they had found one another, how they had found this threadbare connection, wasn’t natural. By all accounts, one of them should have realized it wasn’t right. There were about ten different ranks between the pair not to mention the high mortality rate of Rey’s position. And yet they clashed together in an explosive cacophony. 

And yet he made her melt and squirm with ecstacy.

And yet, here they were clamoring at fasteners, zippers, and garments with reckless ferver. Hux pushed Rey back against his desk, her body arching as he took in her every inch. “Well?” Rey pressed. He hadn’t answered her. 

He looked up from his position latched on her collarbone. He had already dragged the front zip of her flight suit down to her navel. His lips pulled sweet red blood to the surface, marking her. “Well what?” he drawled before continuing his course along the crest of bone. 

Rey hissed as his free hand crept to tug her head back by her hair. He was moving too slow. Glacial pace did not mix with the fire in her belly. “Were you scared?” She swung her leg up to capture his hip and yank him close again. “Scared to lose?”

The general silenced her with a deep kiss. Rey let out a hum as his tongue probed her mouth. He didn’t need encouragement. The goading was for her own enjoyment. They parted and his forehead pressed to hers. “I don’t lose,” he insisted. 

“You could lose me,” Rey replied coyly. Her fingertips raked along his hips. “Then what would you do with all of this?” she whispered. Rey pressed herself against his hard length still neatly put away in his trousers. 

A low growl sounded in his throat. His fingers flexed in her hair again. Bucketheads, the soldiers were called. They had to keep their hair short. Rey’s was no exception. She preened every time he touched it, teased it. 

“You can’t die out there,” he said shortly. “I won’t allow it.” Again his lips covered hers. Teeth snarled and clacked as they each fought to direct the kiss. “You have to come back to me.” It was an order, a directive straight from her general. 

“Yessir,” Rey said. 

He lifted her hips to deposit her fully onto his desk. She was too good at pushing his buttons. “Again,” Hux murmured. The electricity in her veins had spread. His movements were growing short, jerked. He dragged the top of her flight suit off of her shoulders to expose the cropped undershirt beneath. The sleeves and torso pooled around her waist, soon to be a nuisance but not yet a problem. 

“Yes, Sir,” she purred. 

Rey’s breath caught as he palmed her chest heavily. His mouth lapped at the skin now exposed for inspection. It was merely neck and lengthy, languid torso but he took no issue with lavishing it with the swell of his lips or the nip of his teeth. His hands dragged belatedly along her sides as his course took him ever downward now. 

At her hips, he paused. Rey shimmied to remove the rest of the flight suit. “All of it,” Hux rasped. He stood to survey her and to rake a hand through his slowly disheveling hair. Rey had been unable to keep her hands off of it while he had lavished her body with attention. 

“Here?”

“... No,” Hux seemed to realize finally that they were still atop the desk in his office. The room hadn’t stopped them before, but there were datapads under her ass currently instead of just flimsies. He jerked his head in the direction of the couch behind them. It sat underneath the viewport, unused for the most part.

They could make do with  _ that _ , easily. Kriff, Rey was ready to ride him on the floor if need be. 

Rey peeled off her underthings and threw them aside. She kept her eyes locked with Hux’s as she stalked to the couch. He was still unbuttoning his jacket and trousers.  _ Too slow too slow too slow  _ her blood pounded in her ears. 

She reached to finish what he’d started on his trousers. His hand slapped hers away. “Patience,” he said.  _ Now now now _ her need thrummed. 

Rey sank onto the couch cushions, irritated. Hux pulled himself out from his trousers and nudged her. “Come here.” 

He guided her up with a touch to her chin, pulling her up from the seat to stand with him. He still had his shirt on, the bastard. Cool, endlessly recirculated air buoyed between them. Rey hardly noticed for the fire in her veins and Hux enjoyed the effect it had on her peaked nipples. He took her place on the couch, knees splayed and cock erect in his lap. As soon as his hand dropped from her chin, she followed downwards.

He always did like to get his cock sucked first.

Rey preened when as her lips first latched about his flared head his fingers once again returned to grasp at her hair. She laved her tongue upon him for stroke after stroke to get his entire length wet and slick. 

_ “Deeper _ ,” he didn’t need to say and yet Rey obeyed. Her mouth swallowed his girth and her mouth stretched to take every inch. Hux’s head struck the back of her throat. His fingernails bit sharply into her scalp when she dropped her jaw down, gagging until she adjusted. 

The greater the pleasure she gave him now, the more he would lavish her in a few minutes. Rey’s motions were eager and rash. She excelled in daring executions on the battlefield. The drag of her teeth across the underside of his cock was just as risky. She heard Hux inhale sharply before uttering some profanity breathlessly. And oh how his fingers and hands stroked her hair and pushed her face further into his lap. 

Rey sucked, teased,  _ pleased _ her general. His breath hitched - she could just hear it as she paused to work her jaw. When his fingers loosed their grip from her head she lifted her face to finally look on him again. 

“Up here, soldier,” Hux ordered. Rey rose from her knees to plant herself onto his lap. From here she could direct her lips to his chin, his neck, the subtle spot beneath his ear that made his motions even quicker and more demanding. His shirt brushed against her chest. His hands worked bruises into her hips as he directed her onto his spit-slicked cock. 

If Rey was a different woman in a different galaxy with a different lover beneath her, she may have taken her time to adjust to the shaft beneath her. She might have sank slowly around it or canted her hips up and down to broach each new centimeter with a new heave of her chest and soft sigh. 

_ This _ Rey in  _ this _ galaxy with  _ this  _ lover keened as the general thrust into her center in one single motion. Her walls clamped tightly about him and his next pull out was rough. Rey groaned with each new thrust. Atop his lap, Rey was able to take every inch of girth, especially as she rocked her hips to find his tempo. They were rough, wild together. 

He took one of her peaked nipples between his lips and sucked  _ hard _ as she sat him as deep as possible within her. The pain melted into the bliss of finally being filled, being fucked by someone as keyed up and tense as she was. She needed this. They both did. 

Rey had to grip the back of the couch to manage the pace that they built to. She drove them harder, faster together. Skin slapped on clothing. He hadn’t removed his trousers, still. They would be soaked when they were through as sweat and vaginal fluids gathered between them. 

“Fuck me,” Rey spat through gritted teeth. Hux’s teeth worried at the other nipple now. Rey hissed, driving herself again and again on his cock. He was waiting for her to say it. Rey bit her lip, eyes squeezed shut as she chased that feeling she needed with every bounce of her hips. She was getting close. She might be able to get it…

Hux widened his knees. Rey swore. That tiny change brought with it the inability to feel him all the way inside her in the same way. Hux adjusted again and Rey felt her resistance tumble away. “Please,” she gasped. “Fuck me.”

Slow, fast. Rough, tender. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t the same. He kept her from pushing over the edge. Kriff, he nearly took the edge away. Rey groaned as he continued to deny her pleasure. “Please what?” Hux murmured. 

Rey peeled her eyes open and pushed her forehead against his. Her hips stilled, his cock only halfway inside her. 

“Please, Sir,” Rey whispered. It was worth it. It was always worth it. 

“Please, Sir, what?”

Rey could have cried. She pulled herself off of him and tried in vain to rut against his length with her clit. His hands on her hips curled tightly, nails biting in warning. “Please fuck me, Sir,” Rey pled. 

The seconds that sat between them were cruel. He tipped his head up to capture her bottom lip between his in a tender, cruel kiss. “Flip over.” 

She rolled onto the cushion next to him, heart pounding as he stood briefly to divest himself finally of his lower garments. Her knees ached as they rubbed against the rough upholstery. Rey faced the wall until Hux pushed her shoulders and pressed her against the viewport instead. She leaned against the back of the couch as he entered again. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Rey hissed. If she focused hard enough, she could have seen the reflection of the general behind her. Her focus was rather distracted as he drove himself in and out of her. She rocked back to meet him every few pushes, but for the most part Rey just tried to keep her breathing steady. The change in position hit a different angle within her, one that was tighter. 

Hux remained as demanding as he had been, quickly driving Rey back to the edge he had torn her from. Her back arched as she came undone. Praises, curses, meaningless words dripped from her mouth as she rode the wave of pleasure. He slowed as she wrangled her body back to order. 

After a minute without moving at all Hux once again began to move again. Overstimulation racked Rey’s body, the sensations made worse by the dregs of everything else still in her system mixed with the cocktail of desire and afterglow. She groaned, causing Hux to pause again until she shook her head. “Go, go, go,” Rey whispered. In another minute if he hadn’t come, she would be back to keening and begging for the pounding again. 

As if to remind her who gave the orders, Hux continued his slow ravaging of her insides. Pins and needles gave way to aching need once again. Yet still he continued at the same underwhelming pace. Again Rey pleaded for him to fuck her. He rewarded her with a stiff slap to her ass. 

Rey bit her lip, worrying the swolled flesh raw as he began to ramp up speed in painful increments. It didn’t hurt anymore, but  _ kriff _ did Rey need him to just get it on with. But that was the point, that was the dance that they were in. 

He couldn’t maintain the glacial pace forever, not as his own needs and wants surged beneath his skin. Rey was flipped over, her body moved once more to allow him to loom over her on the cushions and pin her in place. Harsh, forceful motions rocked the pair as Hux finally laid into her. The only indication Rey received of his release was the sudden loss in consistency with his thrusts. The last few were lazy and shallow just before rutting sharply into her. Rey pushed herself over the edge again as he panted above her, his cock softening within her center. 

The aftermath of their coupling was simple, pragmatic. Rey wiped her face of the sweat that had beaded and ran before getting into her flight suit. Her undershirt, discovered halfway underneath the general’s desk, went into her pocket. Hux tugged his trousers back on, hardly looking at her. 

Rey tipped her head to meet his eye. One crooked finger rubbed at his chin. “Marching orders?” she purred. 

“Come back to me. Whole,” Hux replied. He nipped at her finger. They danced still at the edge of a precipice, neither addressing the yawning void behind them. She might not come back next battle. He had no right telling her to return to him. 

Rey grinned, teeth flashing in a predator’s smile. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
